Fairy Tail High
by LightFallsToMidnight
Summary: {DISCONTINUED} Natsu Dragneel is just a normal guy going to a new High School. He just wanted to be a loner all year long, while keeping a little secret. But when he meets a certain popular blonde, everything changes. But what happens when that blonde has a major crush on him? (I suck at making summaries :P) High School AU
1. Prologue

**Hi People! It's Fairytaill here. (I know it's really cringe.. just like my story :P) So enjoy my story! I don't own Fairy Tail. If I was, the anime and manga would still be going.**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I moved to Magnolia 2 years ago. Life was going great in my hometown until I had to move. Dad found a new job in Magnolia. I don't know what his job is— but I guess he's working at a guild. Me, my brother, Zeref, Dad and Mom moved into a decent house. Enough about that— let's go to the very beginning of my high school life!

 **6:00 am**

'Another day, another boring time' I said in my head as I awoke from bed. I looked at the calendar. "Monday 25: First Day at Fairy Tail High!" I sighed. "I wonder how put that exclamation mark there," I said while looking at my brother.

"C'mon Natsu. It's your first day at your new school. You should be happy!," said Mom while making breakfast.

"Oh yeah, and you have to walk him to school Zeref, well— until you have friends," he said while reading the newspaper.

"Okay Dad—" while eating my eggs and sausages.

A few minutes later, my parents ask me if I was gonna enjoy this school. Especially when I have to keep my biggest secret: having magic. Acquiring magic has some risks to it and that's what made me different from regular people. It was extremely rare for anyone to even know who to use magic nowadays.

"Yeah— I guess," I said.

I stood up from my seat and walked to my room. I closed the door and got ready for school. I looked at my clothes for a second. I had to wear a school uniform, which is a pain to wear. It consists of a plain white T-shirt with blue jeans. I put those on along with a white, dragon scale-like scarf and a jacket that has the Fairy Tail emblem. I take my backpack and run downstairs.

* * *

 **Short chapter (I know) But bye for now :)**

 **-Fairytaill**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I'm back. I'll update as soon as possible and School is keeping me busy so sorry about that. I promise that I'll put Chapter 3 up as so as I can! For now, enjoy this chapter :)**

 **-Fairytaill**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.**

7:00 am

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad," me and Zeref said.

"Bye Zeref. Bye Natsu. Be sure to be careful when you're walking on the streets," my parents said while kissing our foreheads.

"Okay Mom, Dad," I said.

Zeref closes the door behind him and then we started walking. We walked for about 10 minutes. The walking felt so long like for 20 minutes because we weren't talking. We finally made it. The Main Gate! We parted ways when we went inside because he is in 10th grade, I'm in 9th. I put my hood on so that I don't draw unwanted attention because of my hair. I get my schedule when I entered the main office. I look at my schedule and my homeroom is 3-A. While I look around, some people were whispering, probably about me, for some apparent reason, but I don't know why. They were glancing too, but some of them didn't know that I know that they were talking about me. I look at some of them and I made eye contact with some of them. They quickly turned away. Now even more people were talking about me. I ran quickly trying to not to attract any more attention. But I attracted even more attention when I bumped into a blonde-haired girl.

"Ow…. ow…." she said while rubbing her side.

I scratched my head (I didn't notice that my hood fell), "Sorry about that."

I stood up and put my hand towards her. "Could you come up?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said. She grabbed my hand and stood up. She looked at me and I was nervous because she was looking at me for no absolutely apparent reason.

"I like your hair," she said in astonishment.

I wave my hands on my hair. I notice (finally) that I didn't have my hood on. I immediately put my hood back on before more people notice.

She held my hand, "It's okay. I didn't say I didn't like it, right?" she said.

I nod. "So you don't have to be afraid of your unusual hair color."

I shook my head. I forced my hood on anyway, even though she said it's okay. I was so in the conversation that I didn't know what was going on around us. While we were talking, a lot of very nosy people surrounded us.

"Hahahahaha— I saw your pink hair, pinkie!" a random person said in the crowd.

I saw that random person. He had black, raven hair, and has no shirt on.

'If you can see my hair, then why can't you see that you're shirtless right now, pervert?' I thought I would say in my head. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I try again but nothing comes out.

Then before I could try again, someone said, "Oh My Gosh! Is that "Pinkie" talking to the Lucy Heartfilia?!" Even more people came around us, and some people got extremely jealous..

"Urm…. who's uh… Lucy Heartfilia?" I asked.

Everyone gasps loudly except me and Lucy.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE LUCY HEARTFILIA?! The most popular and smartest girl in our whole school!?" Everyone said at once.

"Doesn't ring a bell," I said.

I looked at Lucy while all of them were mumbling among themselves. "Have you heard of the Blonde Princess of the Fairies?" A white haired girl asked. I looked at her. Her hair was short that it slightly touches her neck. She had a blue iris in her hair and had a snowy white jacket. "Oh hi, Yukino" Lucy suddenly said out of the blue. She hasn't been talking in a while. "Uh.. no… I don't know how this "Blonde Princess of the Fairies" you're talking about," I said with a straight face. I heard even more gasps around us. A lot of people started whispering and murmuring about my dumb knowledge about this so-called popular person which I knew was Lucy. I looked at her. She still looks like she wasn't talking just a while ago. I was wondering why I have been in this situation in the first place. I thought back to what happened. 'Oh yeah it's my fault because of my run-in with her. Only if I was looking where I was going I wouldn't have—' "Gah!" I suddenly said while Lucy was pulling my arm. I didn't know why she was doing but I followed her anyway.

"Follow me if you want to live," she whispered. I shivered with the thought. 'I guess she's used to this,' I said in my head.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, PUNK?!" A guy with jet black hair said. "GET HIM!" A blond guy said. The group of people then started running after us. Both of us started to sprint and tried to get them off our tail. We ran and ran until we found a corner to hide behind. Luckily, the crowd was still running in the direction we were running before we went to the safe corner. Now, both of us are panting and trying to catch our breaths.

I glanced at Lucy and asked, "Do you have to deal with this everyday?" "Yeah, but I'm not as great as they think I am. I'm just a normal person who.. uh— has very rich parents," she said. My eyes widen. "Oh.. now I understand why they call you 'princess'."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed. I was about to say something but Lucy said something before I could talk, "So do you want to exchange phone numbers?" "Uh… why? I'm just a new kid at this school and I don't even know you and your status in this school." "Yeah.. and that's why I want you to be my friend!" She said with a smile. I blushed a little bit but it was gone quickly. "Okay then!"

We both took out our phones and unlocked it. Then we both exchanged it so Lucy and I can put our numbers.

Lucy's POV

I'm so glad that I met this guy, and I could start anew! Well.. only with him at least. He's also the only person that I know that doesn't know me and my "popularity" status. I looked at his phone and his wallpaper caught my attention. It had a fireball that had a orangish-red word that read "Magic". I wonder what that meant. Does he have this wallpaper because he likes magic… or because he has.. actual magic. If he did, it wouldn't be possible. Nobody had even possessed magic for centuries. Eh. I guess it was because he loves magic. I go over to his contacts and see that he only has numbers of his parents and a person that I think is his brother, Zeref. I felt bad for him. Did he even have friends back in his old school? I wonder—

"Luce.." the salmon haired boy said. "My name's Lucy, by the way, and what?" "Are you done yet? Cuz I am." He looked over to his phone that I'm holding. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to put your number in there," he said. I blushed a little bit. I stuttered, "O-Oh y-yeah. I'll d-do that r-right now." I was really embarrassed that I quickly typed in my number, but made sure that I did it correctly. I clicked save and give it back to him. He gives back my phone. We both put our phones back into our backpacks and zip it up. I knew there was going to be awkward silence again, so I quickly asked him, "So what's your name? You know mine because of those people back so yeah.." He looked at me. "Natsu." "Oh! That's your name? It means summer right? That's a really cool and unique name!" I slightly noticed him blushing at my comment. "T-Thank you."

"Can I ask you another question, if you don't mind." "Yeah, go ahead. Ask away." "So what's with your wallpaper? Why does it have magic as it? Do you like magic or is there a meaning to it?" I didn't really noticed but he was breaking a sweat.

Natsu's POV

Oh god. Who did she notice that?! Is she that observant? Oh my god I need to make up an excuse. Uh… "Natsu? So.. what's your answer?" She asked. "Uh.. I uh.. it's complicated." Her eyes narrowed a bit. "How complicated?" "Well.. I—" The bell rings. Thank you bell you're such a lifesaver! "Oh no! The bell. We're going to be late!" She yelled. She was about to speed walk out but she remembered I was there. "Oh yeah. I forgot about you for a sec. Sorry," she said while she sheepishly rubbed her neck. "What's your homeroom?" I quickly took out my schedule and gave it to her. "Oh! What a coincidence. We're in the same homeroom. Follow me and I'll take you there she said while holding her hand out to me. I grabbed her hand and we started sprinting, again.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter Bye for now :3**


	3. Author’s Note

The story is up for adoption. I thought about it for a while, but the plot wasn't coming to me. I'm not really sure for what I was going for in the story a year ago. So if you want to adopt this story, pm me on here or dm me on my instagram! (in my bio) Anyway, sorry for the disappointing, and worthless long wait. I'll make it up to you all by you making requests on what I should write about! But you are only allowed to give me ideas about Fairy Tail or Detective Conan, nothing else.

But hopefully this makes up for this discontinued story :(


End file.
